Chadford
by Lethie of Farkle
Summary: Percy isn't having a great day. So long story short it's all Chadford's fault. Percy/Annabeth and whatever you want to make out of Thalia/Nico BROTP At the moment


Today I really wish I hadn't of gone to school. honestly life would be better if I had never gone to school at all, but that's a story for another day. I have to admit today made it to the top of that list.

* * *

First I had been late. No breakfast, no shower, not even a good morning meet up with at Annabeth's locker. I had been given a late slip, then raced to my locker and prayed that 2nd period wouldn't end till I entered the class. I entered the class, it would be easier if a pair of grey was in the flood of eyes.

"Mr. Jackson you're late. Don't just stand there take a seat" Professor Richmond says

"I have a slip" I say, waving it in his direction

"I see that. Do you think I'm stupid, or blind?" Professor Richmond asks.

"Not com-"he cuts me off.

"Tell me, will the slip give back the time that's been lost?"Professor Richmond

"Technically it's su-" then another time.

"No it will not." Professor Richmond barks. I sit and lay my head down on the desk. _Today could only get better._

* * *

_Lunch! _Finally, thank the gods. With Thalia and Nico already having a small food fight. Nico poured an odd-looking liquid into both of their soda's and they drank with a cheer. Annabeth sat as I entered the noisy room. Grover followed, looking sad.

"They ran out of enchilada's. My faith in humanity is waning" he pouts

"As it should be, though thy faith in music will remain" Nico states

"Amen" the two chime

"Hello beautiful" I kiss her on the cheek

"Hello, you stink" Annabeth scrunches her nose

"I apologize I was late" I bow my head in mock apology.

"Oh no! He's pregnant!" Nico stage whispers

"They say teen pregnancy is very common now a days" Thalia says with a knowing look

"No one knows how to have clean old school affairs anymore" he hits the table with annoyance

"You're from the 30's, people didn't take off their pants" I say

"Then how am I here? How are any of us here? Why are we here? Why are you here?" his look turns nasty. which is odd considering the liquid they put in their glasses usually takes off the edge. I'm confused and follow where he's looking

"What?"

"Hey Bastard Jackson. I can tell you why you're here" I turn around and I see Chad.

"Enlighten us Chadford" Grover invites. Thalia waves her hand and leans forward.

"Chadford sucks, sucks his prick. We hate him, he loves us! Go suckle a bug you dud!" Thalia sing-songs

"It's so I have a purpose, which beside banging every smokin' female, and being a star athlete. Is to put lower class men like you in their place. Including hippies, burnout's, alcoholics, fags, losers, nerds, bitches, and weirdo's like you four"

"There's five of us smart one" Thalia remarks. Nico counts on his fingers, and crinkled his brow out of spite

"I know, Annabeth the babe doesn't count" He winks at her.

"Hey Chad! Come on!" one of his friends shout

"See you later" as he goes he shoves me into my seat, my fists clench at my side.

"Calm down. He'll be serving you burgers in two years" Annabeth whispers

"Whatever" I say

"Now scoot over, you really stink" Annabeth says

"Feeling the love" grumbling as I eat my fries.

"All night long!"Thalia say, making obscene movements

"Bad images" Grover says covering his eyes. Nico and Thalia hi-five

"So after you get out of practice we're meeting at your locker?" Annabeth asks

"Yeah" I agree, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Be sure to take a shower" Grover adds

"Do I smell that bad?" I ask, smelling my shirt.

"Yeah, you do" the table echo's

* * *

_I'm a liar, it can get worse._ As I leave the gym and turn the corner to my locker. I've all but forgotten about the Chad incident at lunch. I trip and catch myself before I hit face first. I get up and reach for my bag. I see his face. He makes it worse as he goes on to insult my friends.

"Mr. Faggot and his bitch ass dykes friend. Mr. Paralysis, and Annabeth. The one with the perfect body, if you want there's a spot at my table when you leave these losers" Nico laughs, and Thalia rolls her eyes as they pass an odd looking cigarette back and forth. Annabeth shoves past and picks up my bag, as I jump to my feet. I kiss her, and she moves her hands to my hair

"You no longer smell" she says, pecking my lips again.

"Good because I need help with homework" I smirk and lean down once more.

"Ooo, Percy's getting smart" Nico says

"Little too smart... You better not be doing the frickle frackle" Thalia shouts

"Oh and Annabeth"

"What Chad?"

"When you're done here don't forget about about tonight at 9" Her hand doesn't hold me back. I have the same sex-ed class as him. He took a whole roll of condoms and he's been through his ring of girls. I'm pulled away when he's on the ground and the rest of the swim team flows out of the locker room. Someone pulls me off him.

"Perseus Allen Jackson! What are you doing?!" That was not my coach. That was my father.

"I-I'm. It looks just as bad as it is" I deadpan, excuses aren't my forte.

"Good to know. Explain the reason of this boy lying on the floor bloody and beaten?" I try to think of a response. The three pull him away, I'm his son! Don't I get a free pass of some sort?

* * *

**-3rd Person's Sorry for the transition loves-**

"Hey Uncle, this dud is a monster ring leader. Prostitutes, mythical creatures, demigods"

"He's a small fraction of the larger deal. Chiron has us here. Percy doesn't know"

"I was the bait to get in the group. Don't worry all is fine. The mist will work to fix this. Also Percy's supposed to be clueless. So don't mention this to him"

"And Chiron doesn't need to know either. My missions are always messed up with these four"

"You have this under control?"

"Yes, no problems at all. Always have a plan"

"I promised his mother he'd be safe here with you four"

"He is"

"Nico, Thalia if I find my son seeing rainbows and dancing daffidols I'm telling Sally"

"Nah, he'd never touch the hard stuff"

"Not even bourbon"

"I'll be watching over you Five"

"Of course"

"Gods always getting in the way"

"Shut up before he comes back"

* * *

**-And Percy's Back!-**

"Jackson, what's the problem here?" Let me tell you I'm a horrible friends - besides Grover - are wonderful liars. Especially innocent, stoned Nico.

"He was bullying us, sir. He looked was sexually pursuing Annie right there. He tripped Percy, and Percy's not good with people hurting his friends" his eyes so big, and round.

"Laps next practice. Don't let me catch you throwing anymore punches. That goes to all of you!" he yells.

"Yes, Coach!"we chorus.

"Now go before I have you all doing extra laps" We all bustle out, coach can be extremely harsh when needed.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"He made a promise to Sally to keep you safe. Meaning no more fighting" She says.

"Yeah, yeah, I still have homework" I wrap my arm around her and walk her to her car.

"No frickle frakle!" Thalia and Nico yell.


End file.
